


I'm not the Main Character

by Wolfii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apologies, Fluff, George is unusually clam about this, How To: Come to terms with always being the second best, I wanted to write but I was terrifed., Injury, M/M, Magic, Most likely more than one book in this series, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, Yea I got inspired by Heatwaves, and busy, dnf love each other even if they don't say it, they're pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfii/pseuds/Wolfii
Summary: “This isn’t made up, George. Everything you’re experiencing is very much real. The plants here follow the same cycle as they do in your world. The world was forged from molten rock and the stars just like your home. This world is slightly different, yet it's no less real than your world.” Aduro spoke in a hushed tone. Like he was scared for George’s reaction.“What…?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	I'm not the Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this fic. I've got a lot planned so please stick with me as I write. Any critiques or comments are appreciated! If you'd like to contact me, feel free to send a DM on Tumblr at the account [en-elr].
> 
> Thank you again!

“Alright Guys!” George said cheerily, waving to his stream,” Thank you so much for joining me today! Please go ahead and join the raid and let Bad know that I sent you! Bye!” He yelled, waving as hard as he could for his fans. 

He peaked onto his second monitor to watch the chat go by, seeing happy messages of,” Goodbye George!!!!” or “We love you!!” and the occasional,” Tell Dream we love him!” Of course he couldn’t just be by himself. He was Clay’s companion, as always. George adored his fans, and every message they sent made him feel just a little bit more full inside, like they were completing him. He adored the feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he was with his close friends. A rush of serotonin, if you will. While using his right hand to wave goodbye, he moved his mouse to turn off the stream. The chat was still rolling in as he did, but the video and his screen went dark. 

Instead of the usual bright screen, all that George was left with was a darkened screen. His reflection mimicked him. Throwing out insults directly from the screen into his mind. Shallow bags sat under his eyes, new enough that you couldn’t tell from a computer camera, but deep enough that he could tell himself. His hair sat unkempt on his head. It was getting longer but George had not the time nor ability to go out and cut it. Stubble covered the bottom of his face. Perhaps in the morning he would shave it. He watched as his reflection reached up to touch his face with him. Rubbing at the tired circles beneath his eyes. 

Sighing, George leaned into the back of his chair, letting the small pillow he’d laid behind him hit the sore part of his back. While he adored streaming and his fans, sometimes the long hours at the computer made his entire body sore. He threw his arms up in an attempt to add some extra length to the stretch, and perhaps if he was lucky he’d get his back to pop, giving him the extra relief he’d been desiring for around 20 minutes now. After 30 seconds of his stretch he gave up on the relief. His back didn’t want to give it to him in this case and he would just have to silently suffer. 

As George pulled himself up from his stretch he watched the door open out of the corner of his eye. Peaking through the now small gap was not his mother, but instead his small tabby cat, Luca. With a little “meow” the tabby bounded up to his owner, already meowing for attention. George leaned down, picking up the cat and placing him in his lap. All his attention was now on the tabby cat. 

“Everyday, isn’t it.” He said to Luca. The tabby purred at him and satisfied some of the ache in his bones,” I don’t supposed I’d ever be lucky enough for you to reply back to me, now would I?” 

“Mrrrow?” Was the only reply the man got back from the cat. The tabby cat continued to push his hand around to recieve his maximum pets. There was something utterly calming about petting the cat. A sense of relaxation and peace would always fall onto George’s shoulders, even after the most stressful day. George scanned his monitors while he absentmindedly stroked the cat; scratching all of it’s favorite parts. The OBS was still loaded onto his computer, his camera still set up and ready to record for the world. Sitting there on the edge of the window was the base of his current career, Minecraft. The game which he had been fascinated with since he was much younger, and had gotten the luck to become popular in. 

He, like many other children of this time period, grew up playing Minecraft. It lit a fire in him which nothing else possibly could have. He’d ended up going to school for computer science, learning coding along the way. A few more paths lead to him joining a server known as Munchy. Eventually he ended up becoming a coder for the server. Which then led him to meet his, now best, friend Clay. When George had first met him, Clay had begged George to teach him how to code. When George had refused, he watched as the younger boy became as good, if not better, of a coder than him. It was quite the sight to watch. Five years later they had become closer than many of Goerge’s other friends.

When Clay had come to him and started discussing starting a youtube channel, George had been quite taken aback. He knew that his friend had been slowly planning it, but he wasn’t sure he would go so quickly with it. However George was more than happy to have been along for the wonderful journey. He’d grown a viewership, fans and many more friends. George was more than content with his life at the moment. However the dull aching pain in his back was bugging him much more than he would like to admit. Shaking his head, George decided to turn off his pc, leaving the world to take in his silence for the day. Hopefully a good night's rest would fix the ache in his back, and leave him feeling new once again. Or at least it would distribute it enough to let him handle it properly.

He flopped down onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm to block out some of the faint light from his desk. It wasn’t too bright, but it did emit some light that would get on his nerves every once in a while. It was the only light that would stream into the room at night. He used blackout curtains and blinds just to ensure that fact. He liked to sleep in near total darkness, usually using his computer lights as a lighthouse in the middle of the night. They would lightly show the “rocks” of the room as he made his way to get water at four or five in the morning. Many-a-nights they saved him from a few stubbed toes, and most likely even tripping.

George’s mind drifted back to thoughts about Clay, Dream, his best friend. He adored the man, of course he did. That was his best friend. Many days he thought of the man as his platonic soulmate. Recently, however, he was growing more and more frustrated. At times his own fans acted as if they were only there to watch Clay and him. Never just George by himself. He held back his comments towards the chats that would read,” Wheres Dream?” “George, will you be playing with Dream?” It frustrated him incredibly. But he bottled it up, kept it from them. Before he knew it his mind started drifting away, his breath grew shallow, dark thoughts swirling through his mind. And. Just like that, he was asleep. 

When George awoke, he was unfortunately struck with the inability to open his eyes, or to really move. Once George was able to open his eyes, he opened them to a room lined with doors. Well, when George says doors he means things vaguely reminiscent of doors. Like someone had tried to draw a door while only having seen one out of the corner of their eye. In each door was a screen, playing some sort of memory of someone he did not know. 

“Fuck, I didn’t know a sore back could kill you.” He muttered to no one in particular. 

He quickly stood up, feeling the blood rush through his legs, making him a bit dizzy. His steps seemed to be like a newborn deer’s, wobbly and broken. Looking down to see his problems, he saw that he was only wearing some sort of toga. Like he’d been transported to some weird dimension that was still in the Greco-Roman era. He took a few steps in his “new” body towards one of the doors, only to be knocked down and returned to his original place. 

“Where am I?” He asked to the air. After a few empty seconds of silence, George began to walk towards another door, only for the same thing to happen.

“This is the weirdest dream I’ve ever had,” George whispered to himself. Figuring that the only way out was to walk down the hallway, he noticed that a tattered blue rug ran down the middle of the hall, laid out like a beacon for him to follow. 

“This way is it?”

“Follow the path. We shall light your way.”

George looked around for the source of the voices, lacking any tone or inflections or even really words he understood. It sounded as if a group of chanting monks was speaking directly into his ear. Nothing around him made any sense. 

It seemed to go on forever, stretching down the long dimly lit hallway he was in. The lighting seemed to come from nowhere until George really focused. Pale, glowing orbs seemed to race back and forth from door to door, their passing the only real light he was getting. They would appear to stop and stare at him, even with the lack of eyes, before continuing down their original path. While they seem cluttered and busy, none of them bumped into each other. Like their paths were clear, with nobody… no, nothing else.

As George continued down the hallway, he noticed more and more about the hallway. It looked like he was in some dark academia kid’s wet dream. He was guessing dark oak panels lined the bottom of the walls, followed up by some type of dark wallpaper. (It could’ve been a red, or even a green, but George’s colorblindness wouldn’t tell him anything about that.) The dim lighting given by the orbs seemed to add a certain moody atmosphere to the hallways. Like he was walking down the back corridor of Hogwarts. 

In between each door-reminiscent thing was a barren table. Not even a comforting tablecloth was laid down. The entire atmosphere of the hallway was moody and disturbing. The air was hot, and seemed as if it was getting hotter as he continued down the hallway, but the furniture made it seem cold and desolate. George’s footsteps echoed hollowly down the halls, a faint echo coming back and creating a strain of fear running down his back. It made him feel as if something was following him closely, nearly two steps behind, yet far enough away it still couldn’t reach him. 

Before he could psyche himself out anymore an orb seemed to stop him in his path, fluttering around him before gently pushing on his back. The orb’s touch was chilling, creating a little bit of break from the rising heat that had begun on the start of his journey. It pushed him towards one of the Almost-Doors, floating briefly beside him before making a sound akin to a word.

“Open.” It seemed to say, although it was in no language that had ever been spoken to George’s ears,” Find the secrets hidden within. Then we shall return you.” The orb pushed his hand towards the doorknob whispering a last,” The Light wishes you luck, Dearest One. Take our blessing in this land, use it for good. Save what we hold so dear.” 

The orb gently pressed itself to his chest, before dissipating in a colorful array, much like a firework. It felt like he’d just downed an entire glass of whiskey, his chest burning in that warming sort of way. It felt like a whole new presence was in his mind now, filling his body with warmth and light and so much more. 

“I’m Aduro. I will be your companion during your journey. Be cautious, Dearest One. You never know what lies around the corner. Now, open the passageway, begin the journey. Do not look behind you as you walk. Look forward, into the light.” The presence inside him whispered it’s instructions, a soft voice in his ear. 

“What are you?” George asked.

“This will be revealed soon, but you must hurry. If he finds you here, that you have escaped, you will be in grave danger.” Aduro said,”Open the door, now Dearest One. Quickly.”

It didn’t take long before a roar echoed down the hall, and it took George no more convincing, he gripped onto the knob, which was freezing to the touch. He recoiled at the sudden cold, before grabbing onto it and turning it as quickly as he could. He swung the door open, a sudden emptiness hanging before him. Darkness hung still in the room, the only source of light distantly down what seemed to be another hall.

“Enter, George. I will light your way, just follow the wisps.” 

“How can I know to trust you?” George whispered, booming footsteps barely letting the words get out of him.

“Currently, it’s the looming danger behind you, or the looming danger in front of you. I will not force your decision, but I can say that one way will provide you an adventure… the other… I am unsure.” 

George let out a long breath before entering the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He heard the lock click shut, and when he went to reopen the door, it had vanished. George inhaled shakily, returning to his original position of staring into the emptiness. 

“Follow my children,” Aduro instructed, tinier lights popping up like small stars in the stiff emptiness. 

Unlike the last hall, this hall was stiff, dark and freezing cold. If it wasn’t for the swelling warmth in his chest, George was sure he would freeze to death at this point. The tiny wisps continued down the hall, lighting only enough of the floor for him to place his feet. There were no surroundings he could look at, no walls he could analyze. Only him, the wisps, and the empty hall. Once again his footsteps echoed, leaving a sound trail for anybody who wished to follow him. 

“Will that beast, the one that roared… he won’t follow us into here will he?” George asked Aduro. 

“Nay, you will be fine. He goes no further than that hall. Not that I have seen or heard before.” 

“What if this is the first time he does? What will I have to do then.”

“You should not worry about “What ifs.” You should just continue down your path. As I said before, pay no heed to what is behind you. Look only to what is before you.. Now, quicken your pace. You are almost to the end of the hall.” Aduro hushed and the warmth that had been seeping into his body calmed, letting the cold air around him permeate the edges of his body. 

“What will I find there, A-” George quickly got cut off by the presence.

“Do not utter my name. I will explain why once we have exited this hall, but for now trust me. Do not say it unless you are in danger.” Aduro chastised, flaring up inside of George.

“Can you at least answer the question?”

“At the end of the hall there will be another passageway. Once you take it, you’ll be transported into your life in Areah. Your memories from here will not be the same, but you should recognize some people. They follow you from life to life. It’s truly a beautiful thing. I will explain much more, but I cannot here.”

“But why?” George asked out of confusion. 

“I am bound against saying certain things. I should be able to say more once we have entered Areah. I can explain the history around the world, and perhaps your past as well.” 

“Alright… like a tutorial level in a video game?” 

“I am unsure of what a video game is. But if you believe it is so. Perhaps.” Aduro’s presence began fading from George’s body again, and he continued walking down the hall.

The light that had seemed so far when he had opened the door was suddenly growing closer and closer with each step. His steps grew less echoey and more muffled, like he was reaching a large wall. In excitement, George ran forward, excited to finally get out of the barren, dark hallway. Twinkling at the end of the hall was a door filled with stars. Ornate was the trim around it, stretching high and beautiful. It seemed like the branches of two trees had come to intertwine themselves to create the border. 

George stepped forward, reaching out to touch the trim of the door. It was as cold as the rest of the room. And despite the rough looking texture that he had seen from far away, the trim was perfectly smooth to the touch. Upon closer inspection, George noticed that the rough texture had been delicately carved into the trim.

“It’s stone.” He exclaimed, stepping back to take in the full door again. 

Above him the wisps that had so carefully led him down the hall now piled above his head, lighting the door up like a spotlight. What George was so sure was twinkling stars had now been replaced by dazzling gems. They twinkled in the soft light, creating a beautiful illusion. Ornate carvings had been made into the wood of the door. It looked as if they were telling a story. An old one at that. 

“This is the place?” George asked, feeling Aduro’s heat yet again.

“Yes, enter here, Dearest One. Begin your journey.” Aduro proclaimed, the voice now deep and soothing.

“You aren’t going to leave me at this point right? You will be here during my journey?” George questioned, nervous about being left alone in this dream. 

“I will be inside of you. As I said, use my light as your own. I will always be by your side.”

With that small amount of reassurance, George took a deep breath and opened the new door. Laid out before him was a small empty field, a small stream ran through the center of it, the sound of the wind and the rushing water filling the air. The sky was blue and cloudless, creating what seemed like the perfect day. Far away on the other side of the field sat a forest. He was attempting to tell whether or not it was Autumn, but could not tell from this far away.

As George stepped through the door, he felt the sun warm his soul up. The cold that had slowly been permeating his body faded and in its place was a nice filling heat. Around him was a field of hip-height golden grass, softly rustling in the breeze. He turned to shut the door behind him, watching as it faded into more field. Something told George to go forward, to look at the stream. He was soon greeted by a clear creek, its water running fast and cold. 

George leaned down, taking a sack off of his hip- that he hadn’t known was there- and opening it to fill with water. 

“What is going on?” George whispered to Aduro, but received no answer. 

“George.” A deep voice he vaguely recognized said from behind him. It soon hit him, and as he turned around he was greeted by a smile, freckles and piss yellow eyes,” Are you still mad?” Clay asked.

The world paused for a second. Clay looked as beautiful as ever. It was like something out of a fanfiction, eyes crinkled and that thousand-watt smile. The smile that made butterflies fly into his stomach. As he slowly approached George’s cheeks heated up, leaving him slightly hot and flustered. 

George went to ask him what he should be mad about when something else answered for him,“ Are you still leaving?” 

“I have to, George. If I don’t… Well, who knows what will happen.” His friend looked down, staring deeply into George’s eyes before pulling his gaze away.

Clay squared his shoulders, and looked out along the horizon, seemingly deep in thought. 

Grunting out of effort, George stood up. He took a step towards Clay, grabbing his shoulder,” It’s settled then. I’ll go with you. You do need someone to join you, right?” He weighed his words with as much hope as he could.

‘What the hell.’ George thought to himself. It was as if he was watching a movie with him and his best friend starring as the main characters. He couldn’t currently control his body, nor could he control what he was saying. It was much less dreamy and much more nightmare-ish. 

“I don’t think you should, George.” Clay shook his head, peeling away from his friend,” You have to stay here, and protect your family. The village. Now that my mother is gone, I have no reason to stay here. I have to complete this mission. To protect not only you, but everyone.”

“That isn't true Clay I mean, what am I? Chopped liver?” George’s whole body starts shaking with laughter,” Come on, didn’t we promise each other as kids that we’d always be by each other’s sides?”

“George, that was before we had any responsibilities. Of course it’s going to change. You can’t come with. No matter how much you want to. That’s final.” 

With a huff George pushed past Clay, shaking his head as he walked towards some unknown destination. While he didn’t hear another word from Clay, he did hear his footsteps and feel his eyes bore into his head,” When are you leaving?” George asked softly.

“Tomorrow morning. Will you at least say goodbye to me before I leave?” Clay asked.

Whatever was controlling George at the moment thought about it for a minute,” Perhaps.” Good for Clay that George couldn’t speak, or else he would hear a lot more than, ‘perhaps.’ 

He’d never wanted to scream like he did at the current moment. Something was so incredibly frustrating about not being able to make any decision in his own body. He couldn’t decide when he wanted to walk, what he wanted to say, He could not decide anything for himself. It felt like he was imprisoned, unable to do anything. He simply couldn’t ask Aduro either. The presence was still with him, but he couldn’t get the words out to actually ask him a question.

“George…” Clay whispered, before the footsteps behind him stopped,” Look, I’ve got to go do something. But I’ll come see you once I’m done… okay? Don’t avoid me anymore, please.” 

“I will not promise anything.” His body whispered, turning around to watch the taller man leave. 

The style of this world was different, while the Clay that George knew would usually be dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt, this Clay was wearing what seemed to be fantasy clothing from a video game. High waisted briefs that had a dark colored shirt tucked into them. Everything seemed loose and flowy, minus the minimal armour the man wore. A scarf was swung around his shoulders too, draping down and adding to the fantasy aesthetic. Clay looked like a character out of Genshin Impact, or a game akin to that. Some weeb’s wet dream, or a Technoblade cosplayer… George couldn’t decide which.

Curious, George looked down to see what he was wearing, hoping the plain toga that had been draped around his body at the beginning of the dream had been changed. Luckily for George, they had been. Instead of a plain toga, a high collared button up and a light jack was what he’d been changed into. The jacket seemed to be a deep blue, perhaps purple, George couldn’t tell. He was dressed in pants so high waisted they sat just above his belly button. Somehow he’d always expected such dressings to be stiff and uncomfortable. However all the fabrics of these clothes were soft and light, which felt a lot nicer than he’d expected. George patted around his body, looking for armour, and while he never found any, he did end up finding a cape that had been slung around his shoulder. Curious, he walked himself back to the creek, looking into the reflection for his face. 

Nothing had quite changed about his face. The stubble that had been making an appearance more and more commonly had suddenly disappeared, and his usually short hair was tied back into a tiny bun. If George could recall correctly, Clay had seemed to have longer hair too. Much longer than George’s currently was. 

“Weird that my dream self has long hair.” George said to nobody in particular.

“Yes. That is a tradition here in Areah. Young men and women will grow out their hair until they decide to get married. Although, the George of this world cut his hair much shorter once he became Captain of the Guard.”

“Aduro! Thank god, you’re back. What the hell was that.” George asked, feeling the overwhelming warmth of the presence take over his body yet again. 

“Yes. It seems I’ve made a mistake. I entered you into the world earlier than I was supposed to. The old host of this body was controlling you. The George of this world. Think of it like watching a movie. You will be privy to all the information this world’s George knows, however you won’t be able to control your body. It shouldn’t happen very often. Unless it needs to.” Aduro explained.

“That… this is the weirdest dream I’ve ever had. I don’t know how to cope with this currently.” George sighed, raising a hand to his face to stop the impending headache,” How am I supposed to even understand this?” 

Aduro neglected to reply to George’s question, which left George in a different type of stupor,“Aduro please answer me…” 

‘My self conscious can barely handle explaining its own made up thoughts to me.’ George thought to himself before he heard Aduro speak once again.

“This isn’t made up, George. Everything you’re experiencing is very much real. The plants here follow the same cycle as they do in your world. The world was forged from molten rock and the stars just like your home. This world is slightly different, yet it's no less real than your world.” Aduro spoke in a hushed tone. Like he was scared for George’s reaction.

“What…?” George asked, removing the hand from his forehead.

“Your life here is as important as the one you live within your world. That being said, if you die here, you will die in the real world.”

“No, no, no. Thats… thats a funny joke but I don’t think so. This is just a dream. That’s all it is. I’m going to wake up any minute now and I’ll be fine. I’ll wake up and Luca will be licking my face and asking for food.” George said, beginning to panic. 

“It’s alright, Dearest One. You have the protection of the wisps and I. Your body here was given the blessing of fire. So we will protect and take care of you. However there may be dangers you can’t survive. So I am giving you a warning now.”

“What do you even mean ‘blessing of fire.’” George asked, trying to focus on the one thing that wouldn’t send him into an absolute panic.

“Why don’t I show you?” Aduro’s presence welled up inside him, ready for a chance to escape. George’s entire body was overwhelmingly hot,” Say my name, and you’ll understand.”

“Aduro.” George whispered, all the heat melting from his body and concentrating in his left hand

“Try again.” The voices inside of him hissed.

“Aduro.” The heat began to condense even more, his palms sweaty. He supported his left arm, using his right to hold it steady.

“Louder George.” Aduro instructed.

“ADURO!” George yelled, and suddenly all the heat left his hand, blazing out in a wild trail in front of him.

The blast of flames left a scorching path behind it. The swaying, golden tall grass being reduced to mere embers within seconds. Hot, glowing embers still laid on some of the grass, spreading themselves. George’s palm burned, much like when he would accidentally burn himself as a child. He grabbed onto his palm, trying to focus the pain into one point so it wouldn’t be as painful.

“What the fuck? What the literal fuck? What was that?” George asked, his head spinning. 

“That is the blessing of fire. Use it wisely in times of need. My power is not strong here, but it can aid you.” 

“That’s, so incredibly dangerous. What about my palm? What about the grass that I just set on literal fire? Shouldn’t this entire field burn down? I can’t just go around and use this!” George screamed, turning around to try and find the creek he had been at not that long ago. 

As soon as he was able to spot the small trickle of water he started running. His palm was only burning more and more. It was getting incredibly painful and hard to deal with. He made his way through the tall grass and to the small creek, thrusting his palm into the cool water. 

“Oh, dear me. That shouldn’t be happening. Raise your palm. Let me see.” Aduro said. 

Something in George made him want to scream at the voice, but he hesitantly complied. Anything would be better than the pain he currently felt. 

“I see. While your mind occupies this body, it takes on all the physical attributes of your real one. Hence why your palm is so burned. You have yet to build up the resistance this George has.” Aduro explained.

“So I’m fucked?” George asked, dipping his hand back into the water.

“Please do refrain from using such obscene language all of the time. But yes, in a way you are. You will have to begin to build up this tolerance or you won’t be able to use a fraction of the power I can lend you.” 

“I have to do this more? You expect me to burn my palm more? Are you insane? First I learn that this isn’t even an actual dream. I was doubting you too, before just now. However I now know that no dream would ever- and I do mean ever- let me feel pain. Especially not this much. I don’t mean to be a baby but good god this hurts.” George complained, beginning to rant in his panic,” Listen, Aduro. I can’t keep doing this. Will this transfer back into my real body? I need my hands. My entire job relies on how well my hands are working.” 

“Dearest One, please calm. I will not let you use the same amount of power you did this time. We shall start off small. Tiny flames. One day the wisps will be able to lend you more power. Whenever you need it. Whenever you are ready.” Aduro said, attempting to hush George. It did little to nothing.

“I will never be ready.” George said, looking down at himself. 

As George began getting lost in thoughts about his appearance, a loud horn blared behind him. It was deep and rolling, sending a signal about… something, over the entire field,” Adu… Yeah uh… voices, what is that?” George asked, staring towards the direction it echoed from.

“Quickly, I’ll explain as you run, that’s a warning horn from your town. They’re in trouble.” Aduro whispered as George began to pick up his feet. 

As he started to run across the field, all of George’s sense heightened. He could feel the sheathed sword attached at his hip hitting his leg. He listened to the horn continue to blare, all the birds and bugs and wind stopping to let it scream it’s call. It was almost like everything had stopped. The wind no longer blew the golden grass, it lay still in his path. Bird seemed to have cleared from the skies. It was as if something was incredibly wrong with this world. And George was heading straight for the problem.


End file.
